


Kuron

by lookatmenow0291



Series: Love so Subtle [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatmenow0291/pseuds/lookatmenow0291
Summary: Keith needs Shiro.





	Kuron

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in awhile, so sorry! Thanks for dropping by!

* * *

 

Shiro finds Keith by the hanger with Allura. They look like they were in deep conversation. He couldn’t really hear from where he was. Shiro was about to turn and leave when Allura calls him. “I was just saying good bye,” Allura walks up to him with sad eyes.

Shiro looks over her head to see Keith looking at a monitor near the blade of Marmora aircraft. It looked like he was organizing his bag, stuffing a bunch of clothes and shoes. He noticed that the other blades aren’t around.

“Where is everyone?”

“I told them to eat something before heading off. Can you please talk to Keith?” Allura said in a hushed voice.

Shiro looks down at her in surprise. “About what, princess?”

Allura glares at him. “Shiro, how can you not know?” Shiro opens his mouth and then close them again. He really didn’t know what was wrong. He had given Keith his blessing to joining the blade of Marmora. Isn’t that what a leader is supposed to do? “Please talk to him.”

The princess leaves, her body a little less hostile.

Shiro sighs. “Keith?”

The red paladin looks up with a smile. “What’s that all about?”

“I was going to ask the same thing. Is there something wrong?” Shiro puts his arms together against his chest.

“No.”

Shiro lifts his eyebrow at Keith. “You can tell me anything, Keith.”

Keith considers the offer, eyes never leaving his own. After a few minutes, Keith spoke, voice so low Shiro had to step closer towards the shorter boy. “Are you really alright with me leaving?”

“O-Of course, Keith. That’s what you want, right?” Shiro was perplexed. He doesn’t know why Keith looked miserable and why they were having his conversation again.

“Yes, it is,” Keith’s shoulder seems to curl up as he turns away. Shiro reach for Keith’s arms and pulls him close to his chest.

“Do you want me to stop you?” Shiro whispers near Keith’s ears. He feels Keith’s sharp breath against his cheeks. He looks sideways and sees a beautiful blush peppering Keith’s face.

“N-No,” Keith answers, stepping away but Shiro stops Keith by wrapping both his arms around Keith’s small waist. “Shiro…”

Something is coming over him and he can’t seem to stop.

Shiro puts his forehead against Keith’s. He has never been this close to Keith. From here he can see Keith’s eyes in detail. There weren’t just black, there were sprinkled with brown specs that seems to glow under the lights. Shiro wanted to tell Keith his new discovery, to tell him he was beautiful. Instead, he crashes his mouth against Keith and it feels like something he should have done months ago, perhaps even years.

It took awhile but Keith finally moves, tongue slipping into his mouth, aggressive and inexperience just the way Keith was and he can’t help but smile. Shiro crowds Keith against the aircraft and lifts him a bit by his waist. He felt Keith’s bulge graze his legs and a pool of heat swims around his abdomen. “I want…is that alright?”

Keith’s reaction was hard to read. The red paladin’s eyes were full of lust and desire however it was mixed with sadness. _Why was Keith sad?_ Shiro leans down and kisses Keith again hoping to disperse that sorrow. Shiro’s tongue slithers into Keith’s waiting mouth, unconsciously sucking on the younger paladin’s tongue.  Keith moans, hips grinding desperately on Shiro’s thighs. He bites Keith’s lower lip as he unbuttons the galra suit.

Keith doesn’t make a move to stop him nor protest so he continues to pull down the fabric. Shiro kneels in front of Keith, he looks up one last time catching Keith’s lust filled eyes before taking Keith into his mouth. Shiro feels dizzy with want.

Keith’s hips snaps forward but Shiro holds him down. “S-Shiro…” Keith’s fingers run through Shiro’s hair.

Shiro’s eyes flatters close as he bobs his head up and down Keith’s length. He doesn’t stop. He can’t. He runs his tongue under the enlarged member, tracing every vein he could find. Shiro’s mouth hollows at the head and ruthlessly sucked on the red tip, not letting up even when Keith writhing like crazy.

The hand on hair grips him harder, pulling down as Keith’s hips slowly fucks his mouth. Shiro takes a deep breath and loosen his mouth and throat. “Ahh. Fuck...Shiro,” Keith moans, his hips moving back and forth harshly.

When Keith started to tremble, Shiro knew the paladin was close, Shiro holds Keith’s ass in place and swallows Keith’s dick further, his nose inhaling the younger paladin’s scent. “Uhh…Shiro!” Keith screams as he comes into Shiro’s throat.

Keith slumps forward, Shiro having barely enough time to stand to catch the smaller man. “You okay, Keith?” Shiro asks before pressing a kiss on the younger paladin’s forehead.

Keith nods his head, eyes a little dazed. “I can…I can, you…”

Shiro kisses Keith with an open mouth. “I’m fine. Feeling better?”

This seems to wake up Keith from his stupor. “I need to pack…” Keith pulls up his pants, turning away from him.

Shiro sighs, frustrated. “You don’t have to go Keith if you don’t want to. No one is-“

“Stop it! Stop, please,” Keith cries, fist turning white from anger.

Shiro was surprise by Keith’s hostility. “W-What’s wrong? Tell me. Just let me know what you need.” Shiro doesn’t move, afraid Keith might throw a punch.

“That’s the problem! You don’t know. You…you have no idea. You should know!” Keith took his sword out of his bag and pointed it at Shiro.

“Keith!” Shiro warns. “I am not your enemy!”

Keith’s face is angry, tears slowly trickling down his eyes. It was something Shiro never wanted to see on Keith’s face. It was heart-breaking especially that Keith’s anger was directed at him. Shiro was so _confused_. Was he dreaming? Was he in some sort of hallucination? If he was, he needed to wake up. He can’t fight Keith. He _won’t_.

“But you are! You…”

The door slides open with everyone pilling in, their weapons pointed at them both. Shiro starts to panic for Keith’s safety. “Everyone! Let’s calm down,” Shiro lifts his hands in surrender and goes in front of Keith. This seems to work, and the other paladins lowered their weapons.

Before he can say anything else, Keith whispered something he almost didn’t catch. “He isn’t you.”

Shiro looks back. “What?”

Keith looked furious, but this time, the anger wasn’t towards Shiro. “If you were him...He would have…"

Shiro started to feel scared. He wanted to help Keith. But how? What did Keith need? He rakes through his memories, but he couldn’t find anything helpful. “Maybe you need to go to the medical bay, Keith.”

“No! This was a mistake. What I need are answers.” Keith hops onto the aircraft never looking at him. And it _should_ break his heart. It should send him jumping  infront of the plane begging Keith to come back.

Instead, he stays rooted on the ground watching Keith leave.

 

 


End file.
